Benefits
by Bplum27
Summary: Hanji sends Levi to find Eren for one of her experiments. But after looking for an hour and a half, he's at his wits end! The last place he has to check is the Brats room, but what will he find?


**So, um.. Welcome back!**

**This is my second fic in general and of this pair!**

**Again, sorry** **spelling errors, Am bad at spelling and grammar!**

**ANYWAYS, WARNINGS:**

**-Minor Swearing**

**-Boy x Boy (although, if you're on the ereri part of here, I don't know what you expected xD )**

**-Suggestive themes (like ****a lemon :P )**

**And I think thats all!**

**So.. On with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hanji, you'd better thank me for getting the damn brat." Levi has been searching for said brat for an hour and a half because Hanji wants to use him for another one of her "Experiments" as she likes to call them.

"She pushes him too hard." Levi grumbled out as he made his way towards the basement/dungeon.

When Levi faced the basement door, he took in a breath before letting it out as a sigh, and opened the door.

"Oi, Eren, you down here?" Levi called out to the dark room at the bottom of the stairs. Levi frowned when no response was given.

Walking down the first few stairs, He tried calling again, "Jeager, if you're down here, give me a damn answer!"

A few seconds later, he was greeted with a groan and shuffeling from the cell. Levi sighed in relief, knowing his time of searching was finished.

Making his way to the bottom of the stairs, he shivered at the drop on temperature before opening the cell door with a loud creak.

He cringed, expecting to see Eren start screaming and run around like a maniac. Instead, he was greeted with another groan and a lump on Eren's bed move and stop moving from under the covers.

Sighing, Levi made his way to the left side of Eren's bed and froze.

Eyes widening, Levi examined Eren's sleeping face. Long eyelashes drifted down to hug high cheekbones, pink lips parted slightly to welcome the intake of breath, eyebrows relaxed, along with the occasional soft snore coming from the sleeping figure laying on his right side.

Levi just stood there, wide eyed at the rare expression on the teen's face, usually adorned with tense eyebrows, a blush, or multiple bruses.

Eventually letring out a soft sigh, Levi began debating whether or not to wake Eren up for Hanji, or let him sleep.

His thoughts were interupted when Eren let out a groan and let his eyes drift open, still clouded with sleep.

"Morning brat, you sleep well?" He asked, sarcasm dripping on every syllable that startled the teen with a small yelp.

Eren struggled to regulate his breathing, then groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

Levi chuckled before prying the covers off the individual underneath them, making Eren whine.

_Eren, if you didn't have things to do, I'd fuck you right into the matress._ Levi thought to himself as said teen sat up to rub the sleep out of his eyes with a pout.

Levi sighed and mumbled, "Why are you such a cute brat?" under his breath, earning a 'what' from Eren.

Shaking his head, Levi looked up at Eren, examining his bedhead and pout. "Hanji wants you for another experiment, says she plans to cut off your titan limbs and see how it effects your physical state."

Eren's face went from shock to horror and Levi internally cringed, not wanting to know what Eren had to go through with each experiment.

"Do I really have to go through with this?" Eren whined before laying back down and put an arm over his eyes.

Levi sighed and leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "Unfortinately, you do. And I can't do anything about it. If you don't want to do it, talk to Hanji directly."

The response Levi gave only made Eren groan before sitting back up and throwing his legs off the side of the bed to reveal dark blue pajama bottoms and a toned upper body.

"That solution will probably result in a ton of questions though." Eren grumbled out.

Levi snorted, "And a ton of questions is worse than having your arms and legs cut off? Please enlighten me."

"Who knows what kind of questions she'll ask! The last time she asked questions she asked how I feel about Mikasa." Eren grumbled out and ran a hand through his hair.

Raising an eyebrow Levi asked, "And how do you feel about her?"

Eren sighed and looked down. "She treats me like a mother would a child. She literally asked me if I wanted a piggy back ride a few days ago when I twisted my ankle."

"Did you decline?" Levi scowled.

"Of course I declined!" Eren fumed, "I don't wanna be treated like a baby for the rest if my life, I'M 16 DAMNIT!"

Levi chuckled, "You sure act like a child when your emotions are involved."

Eren glared at Levi, then smirked. "But thats not necessarily a bad quality to have, although the downsides are major... My emotions nearly got me killed multiple times."

"You'd better keep your emotions in check then. You dying wouldn't benefit anyone, except maybe the council." Levi sighed and grabbed Eren's chin. "And it sure as hell won't benefit me." Levi said before pressing his lips firmley onto Eren's, making his eyes widen.

After a few moments, his eyes drifted closed as he kissed back, making Levi hum in approval before reluctantly pulling back to see a pouting Eren.

"Eren, you and I both know that if we continue we'll be in bed until after midnight. I want this as bad as you do, but Hanji will be asking questions, not just about your adoptive sister." Levi stated and ran his thumb along Eren's bottom lip who was still pouting. "Are you willing to tell Hanji you didn't come to her experiment because you couldn't get out of bed and had a pain in your ass?"

Smirking, Eren replied, "If you're the cause of that pain, then I don't mind one bit." Levi chuckled.

"Um, I don't want to ruin your guys's moment, but Hanji has been waiting for Eren for two hours and she's starting to get impatient." Came a timid voice that made both males freeze.

The sigh that came out of Eren let Levi know that their moment together was over. "Thank you Armin, I'll be up in a second." Eren said before resting his head on Levi's sholder.

Armin smiled and nodded when Levi looked over at him, and made his way to leave, but stopped at the first step. "Don't take to long you two, I can only hold off Hanji for so long." He then left, leaving behind a shocked Eren and smirking Levi.

Fin

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done!**

**Sorry if its bad, I usually get inspiration for my stories from daydreams durring school, so...**

**Again, ****Sorry for any spelling errors, am bad at spelling.**

**Anyways!**

**Until next time,**

**CAIO!~**


End file.
